


Mask

by TheCelestialAlchemist



Series: Haiku Roulette [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anime Character, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Poetry about an anime character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCelestialAlchemist/pseuds/TheCelestialAlchemist





	

**_ Mask _ **

* * *

 

Sides of Light and Dark  
A face hidden by a mask  
Yellow on black eyes

* * *

 

About Ichigo Kurosaki and his Hollow from Bleach

Please review and tell me what you think


End file.
